True life: My dad's the Joker
by Jaspersonlymistress
Summary: Just as title says. Tuesday is the Jokers daughter. Follow her on their journey. Story is better than the summary. I suck at these. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

True life: My dad's the Joker.

Yes. My dad is the Joker. Yeah you're thinking of the right one, the one who terrorizes Gotham. I laugh every time I think about that because now that I'm older I am just like him.

-In our apartment-

"Tuesday! Where is Daddy's new suit? It's important. I _need_ it now." Daddy said frantically searching.

"Oh Gee I don't know. Did you check the closet?" I said.

"Ah. That's right. _Closet._" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Daddy will be back shortly. I, uh, have some business to take care of." He said.

"Mhm. _Business._ I'll see you when I get back from school." I said and walked out the door.

-At my locker-

I hate school. People get on my nerves.

"Hey Tuesday. Did you here what your daddy is doing? He is holding the people on a train hostage!" Some random kid said.

"He is my father. Don't you _think_ I'd know what he was doing?" I said frustrated.

"Well I didn't realize you'd discuss things like that with him. . ." The kid said.

"Do me a favor and buzz of before I kill you." I replied. Ignorant, ignorant children.

As I walked to class I got the usual of people pointing and saying things along the lines of "OMIGAWD! HER DADS SO EVIL."

And again, I say not evil just misunderstood. No one listens to me anyway.

-In the classroom-

I sit at my desk and take out my stuff for Earth Science. We are learning about Earthquakes and crap.

"Now open your books to page 115." Mrs. Labota said. We all do as she says.

"Tuesday would you please Read the first paragraph." She asked.

"No I will not."I said.

"Yes you will. I told you to." She said.

"No you did not. You gave me the option by asking if I would and I won't." I replied.

"Do I need to call your father?" She threatened.

"Hah. Go ahead and call him." I chuckled.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU TUESDAY. DETENTION! NOW!" She said.

"Okay." I said and walked to the desk to get the pink slip sending me to detention. At least the detention lady is cool. She lets us do whatever we want as long as were not fighting.

"Hey guys. Hey Ms. Pingle." I said walking into the room.

"What you do this time?" Ms. Pingle asked as she took the slip from me.

"Refused to read." I said.

She just laughed and I headed to the desks were the other usual delinquents were sitting.

"Hey give me the remote I'm turning on the news." I demanded.

"Seeing whatcho daddy's up to?" Said a kid we call hawk while handing me the remote.

"Don't you know it?" I said smiling.

". . . The Joker has demanded the batman come out of hiding or he will not let the hostages go. Gotham Police department is doing all they can. . ." said the reporter on TV.

"Hah. They had to know that was coming." I chuckled.

"They never do chica." Said Rosalina.

I chuckled and returned my attention back to the News. Eventually Batman showed up and tried to catch my dad. Yeah. That didn't happen.

-After school. In the hallway leading to the apartment-

I walk up to our door and put the key in the hole.

"Dad. I'm HOME." I yell heading to my room to drop off my backpack.

"I'm in the living room." He yells back.

I walk in there and look at him sprawled across the couch.

"Good day at work I take it?" I said.

"You would know. I got a call from the office again. Refusing to read. You sound like me now." He chuckled.

" Yeah, I'm definitely your daughter." I said. He smiled.

_A/n- Hey guys. New Joker fic. =] yay. Well. I kinda got this idea when I was watching true life on mtv and thinking about the joker at the same time. I was like haha. I bet the jokers daughter would be a realll bitch. Then It came to me. =] I hope you like it. Read and Reviiewwww!!! =]_


	2. Going to work

True life: My dad's the Joker

"Hey dad. Can I skip school tomorrow and come work with you?" I asked.

"Tuesday you know I'd love to let you come work with me but I just can't its too dangerous. I can't risk you getting shot or something. Maybe when you're older." He replied.

"But dad! You have to let me! Please? I'd be good help." I said with and evil look.

He laughed, " I don't doubt your abilities at all. Well since all I'm doing tomorrow is negotiating with the mob I _guess_ I could let you come. But you have to _listen_ and, uh, do as I say." He said.

"Okay I promise!" I squealed.

"It's time for you to go to sleep. You need rest." He said and walked me to my room.

-In my room-

"Hey dad? Can I wear the clown makeup too?" I asked.

"Mhm. I would suggest it actually." He said.

"Okay. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said and walked out of the room.

-The next morning in the van-

"Are you ready Tuesday? Remember, do as I say." He said.

"I'm ready." I said.

We got out of the plain white van and went up the elevator to the meeting room.

"_Hello_ boys. I see we're having issues since batman is back." He said.

"Who is the girl?" Maroni said.

"This is my daughter, Tuesday." He replied.

"Hah. The freak has a daughter!" Gambol said.

"Freak?! Who you calling a freak you lame excuse of a criminal?" I said.

"Tuesday! Let _daddy_ do the talking." He exclaimed.

"You're just going to let him call you that?" I asked.

"In all do respect Tuesday, I kind of _am_ a freak. Anyway. I had to coax batman out of hiding _eventually_. I mean no offense but its lame ripping you guys off. I'd rather fight with someone on _my_, uh, level." He said.

"Some taken, clown, some taken. Now how are we supposed to deal? With batman back it's going to get harder for us." Maroni said.

"Hm. Not if you work with me on this. Give me half of your earnings again and I'll deal with batman. . .It's just what I do." Daddy said.

"And you won't burn it this time?" Gambol said.

"Nah. I have plans." Dad said.

"Alright fine." Maroni agreed.

"You've gotten awfully quiet little girl." Gambol said.

"My name is Tuesday and I'm 15. I'm no little girl." I said smiling.

_A/n- Hey. Sorry its kinda short. I have to eat dinner. Just wanted to update again. REVIEW I SAY. =]_


End file.
